Sevadonn's First Target
by UnderMyUmbrella
Summary: Sevadonn's first mission from the Lab.


**This is a story I took down, but it's back. (Thanks, Cassey11, for the comment!)**

His first target. Sevadonn scanned the paper, studying the man's face. He had a long face, with bony cheeks. His greenish-gray eyes were deeply sunken into his already deep bony eye sockets. His pale skin, marked by little scars of wear and tear, carried a full head of dark blond hair. "Avian Gerard, male, 42," Sevadonn read out loud. He knew why they were sending him to 'get rid of' this Avian Gerard. He knew about Project Falcon.

Sevadonn was thirteen. He had just started working for the Lab as an assassin. They caught him a month ago, and much to his surprise, they actually weren't going to dissect him. He had been running from them since he escaped the Lab. He figured they only wanted their lab rat back, but instead they wanted to employ him. They even gave him a name, which was Sevadonn. Now, they were sending him on his first job.

Avian Gerard had been playing with genetics, studying them. Unfortunately for him, he stumbled upon Project Falcon's files. Sevadonn felt the corners on his lips tug up just a little at the thought. His first mission and he almost felt excited. Almost felt. He never actually felt anything, of course. He would never let himself act 'human' like that.

Sevadonn slipped his new Raven X59 pistol into his holster. He was wearing a standard issue suit, made of a mix of spandex and nylon, producing a stretchy, waterproof material. It was black, of course. No assassin would run around in purple or white. Sevadonn slipped a knife into the strap around his ankle, then the same knife into his other ankle strap. He didn't need anything else; He was made to fight well without weapons.

_Getting into the house will be easy, but killing him will be easier, _Sevadonn thought as he stalked towards Gerard's house. He slowed down as he heard some movement. _Muffled footsteps. He's in the house. False alarm. _Sevadonn moved out of his crawling spot on the ground and began to run. He moved fast, but there was no noise from his footsteps. Sevadonn jumped over the six foot wire fence with ease, his powerful muscles barely getting a workout.

He landed gently on the ground, but stayed there only for a couple seconds. As soon as he landed, his muscles went into work again, Sevadonn sprinting towards the house. It was small sized, but in a decent neighborhood. Sevadonn was behind the house. He had scanned the house's blueprints before he had gotten here. He knew that although there were no back windows or doors, there was a fan vent.

ChaoSonic had started producing and selling them, claimed they helped circulate the air in the house, cleaning out pollution. Sevadonn narrowed his eyes. _Vents don't work well when all the air in the city is polluted. Stupid humans. _He always thought they were stupid and easily fooled. Sure, there were exceptions, but not very many.

Sevadonn glanced up to the second floor of the house. The vent was right under the edge of the roof. He quickly flicked both knives from his ankle straps. Using them to climb, he quickly scaled up the wall towards the vent. Hanging on to the knife with his one hand, he pried the vent door open with the other knife. He pushed the knife he used to pry the vent open with into his ankle strap, and then pulled himself into the vent. It was cold inside, for it was night and the vent was metal.

He put the other knife back into his other ankle strap carefully. He didn't want the knife to make contact with the metal vent, causing noise and giving him away. Stretching one arm in front of the other, he pulled himself along the vent quietly, not using his heavy boots. Below him, he could hear noise, but it was far away enough that it had to be on the first floor.

He moved toward the end of the vent, where there should've been an exit. _Crap. The blueprints must have been off, _Sevadonn thought as he flipped over onto his back as quietly as he could. _Now what? Go back out the end I came in?_ He angrily thought to himself. This mission would be a bust if they got away. It would be a bust if the even got out of the house into public view. He glanced around the vent, quickly making a decision.

"I'll make my own damn exit." Sevadonn muttered to himself. He got up on his knees as best he could, using all his leg strength to smash out a segment of the metal vent. He slid out, making a small thump compared to the loud clang of the metal segment that preceded him. He could hear not one, but two people scrambling on the first floor. Sevadonn felt his heart race a little as he flew down the stairs.

Sevadonn drew his Raven pistol, turning off the safety. At he landed at the bottom of the stairs, he quickly scanned the room. It was a small kitchen, and in the doorway stood Avian Gerard, the target. Gerard turned and flitted away the door, Sevadonn already chasing him. He turned to run into another room, but Sevadonn was much too fast. He caught Gerard by the throat and threw him into the ground. His head bounced back off the floor and he screamed in pain.

Sevadonn aimed the Raven and fired one shot. Gerard jerked noiselessly as the bullet entered his skull. A small trickle of blood leaked down his face, and Sevadonn smirked a little. _What an awful way to die. That will never be me, _He thought while feeling quite pleased. _Now to find the other person. _Sevadonn stopped moving and listened to the air. Someone was breathing unsteadily with their heart racing, just a couple meters away.

He turned, following the noise to the living room. He turned slowly taking in the empty room, his eyes finally settling on the closest. _The living room closest?_ He frowned, almost feeling insulted. What idiot thought they could hide in a closest from a trained assassin? He grabbed the door handle, not even being cautious. The best thing to do was surprise them.

He was surprised alright. He sat there, tears streaming down his face silently. Sevadonn looked at him with a confused face. The Lab never said anything about a child. A small boy, about six or seven sat in front of Sevadonn. He had a round face and huge black doe eyes that were locked on Sevadonn's. _Leave no witnesses. _The order repeated in his head. The kid had seen his face now and there was no turning back. The child was clutching a small stuffed bear, a primitive toy. Sevadonn looked at the small innocent child coldly. Sevadonn raised the Raven, and fired one last shot.

Back at the Lab's soldiers' headquarters, Sevadonn was awaiting Crexe. Crexe was going to evaluate Sevadonn's mission and decide whether or not he could work for the Lab. Crexe walked in, his eyes sparkling and his face in a wide grin. Sevadonn stayed steady and emotionless as Crexe started talking. "You did wonderful. Way better than expected," He paused, trying to read Sevadonn's face for a reaction. He continued anyway. "Considering we gave you the wrong blueprints."

Sevadonn's confusion caused his face to twitch, but he was still barely readable. Crexe grinned at him again. "And to leave no witnesses, even a child. Well done." He put his hand on Sevadonn's shoulder. Sevadonn shuddered, as human contact was something Sevadonn wasn't used to. "You're going to work for me now. Think of it as… a promotion. Less work, higher pays." Crexe raised an eyebrow and placed his hand back in his pocket. Sevadonn nodded, grinning icily back at his new employer.


End file.
